shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Utau Hoshina
Utau Hoshina (ほしな歌唄, Hoshina Utau) is one of the main characters in the anime and manga series Shugo Chara!. History Utau is a 14-year-old junior high/high school student who turned into a singing idol. Utau Hoshina is actually only her stage name, since her actual name is Utau Tsukiyomi (月詠歌唄 Tsukiyomi Utau), and is Ikuto's younger sister. She is in love with Ikuto and is constantly trying to win his affection, and thus becomes extremely agitated when she notices that Ikuto is interested in Amu Hinamori instead of her. However, she eventually becomes friends with Amu. Utau was an independent artist (with her hit song, Meikyuu Butterfly) and the vocalist of the indie band "Black Diamond", produced by her manager, Sanjo Yukari, as a method of using the CDs of their music to draw the eggs out of children and make them into X-Eggs. When the plan fell apart, Utau quit Easter Company with her managerandbecameasingeron her own, without Easter contracting her. In the end, she fell in love with Kukai. Appearance Utau has very long blonde hair usually kept in 2 ponytails that reaches her mid-thigh, and purple eyes. Utau is a little taller than Amu and the other female guardians, seeing as she is older than them. She is also seen wearing a silver cross around her neck, but she wears it as more of a fashion symbol than a religious one. She is often seen in different and fashionable clothes. Her main character outfit is a black dress with gray detailing and corset. She wears black stockings and black shoes. At her performance of Meikyuu Butterfly, she is seen wearing a black short halter neck dress with black string on both sides that end at her hip, a hoop belt on her waist and white heels. When she performs My Heartful Song, she's been seen with orange ribbon tied into her long braided ponytails. A yellow long sleeved, off the shoulder shirt, and a long white skirt. Utau is in disguise almost all the time when she is in the streets or parks. Her basic disguise style is a brown hat which her long hair is tied up and put in, a pair of sunglasses that is dark in color or a pair of reading glasses with her 2 ponytails braided. In episode 39 of Shugo Chara, Utau never took off her Sunglasses even at night to hide from Amu and her fans. Also in episode 75 she didn't use her disguise which Amu asked " Shouldn't you be in disguise, like a hat or a pair of sunglasses?" with Utau replying " Why should I have to sneak around when I haven't done anything wrong?". When Utau transforms with Eru, she has a pinkish dress tutu, and a pair of huge angel wings on her back. She acquires pink ribbons and white clothes on her arms and legs, as angel wing clips appear at the base of each ponytail. When Utau transforms with Iru, she has a red dress that puffs at the bottom and black stripes running down, and a pair of bat wings on her back. She aquires a black bracelet with a bat wing on each wrist as a bat wing appear at the base of each ponytail. A bat shape on the top of the dress and red long boots. In both transformations she has a choker with a oss, in Lunatic Charm is bat shaped and black while in Seraphic Charm is white and angel shape. Hobbies Utau, naturally sings often, but also enjoys many types of food and eats a lot. She is often seen hanging out with her good friend (that she has a secret crush on), Kukai, and eating ramen with him. She also likes to follow Ikuto around, and in some episodes, hug or kiss him. She also ( In the first season ) likes to compete with Amu about Ikuto. She says "I will not lose to you" to Amu often. Songs Some of her songs include: *Meikyuu Butterfly *Black Diamond *Heartful Song *Glorious Sunshine *Akaneiro no Sora *Blue Moon Voice actress Japanese Voice By: Nana Mizuki Korean Voice By: Kim Eun A Guardian Characters Unlike most of the Guardians, Utau has two Guardian Characters. These have very different personalities when compared with Utau. 'Iru' Utau's first Guardian Character that is seen is the conflict-loving, devilish girl, Iru. She dislikes peace and becomes very bored if the current situation is peaceful. She tells Eru at one point that a Guardian Character that doesn't even Character Transforms is not needed. Soon after, Eru left Utau, and lru actually became so bored that she wanted Eru to return so she can tease her. She also tends to be very rude to others, in particular to Yukari Sanjo. This was shown when she called her a old woman when she's actually in her 20s. "Iru" and "Eru". His original name is "Il" is also the last two letters of the word Devil. 'Eru' Utau's second guardian character is the angel-like Eru. Although Eru is pure hearted, she can be very hyper and sometimes acts over the top, or becomes really annoying, declaring herself as the "angel of love". She hates it when others (especially the Guardians) talk about love when she's not there. She also has a habit of singing. It is shown that Eru might have a crush on Rhythm when he hugged her. She left Utau because of the continuous teasing of Iru and also Utau was ignoring her. Then she decided to stay with Amu. Ran was taking care of her when Amu is not home. Eru is shown to miss Utau soon though, and she eventually returns to Utau after the 'X' on Dia was lifted. His original name is El, is the last two letters of what she is like, Angel. 'Dia (Malignant)' Utau's third Guardian Chara temporarily, Calm and mysterious Dia is at first anti-social as an X-Character. X-Dia only sees the flaws in people and never accepts a person without a radiance. She expected Amu to never regain her radiance as she believed she will never shine with her flaws. Upon realizing that a girl with flaws will shine as well, she is touched, lifting her X mark. Powers Character Change Character Change: Demoniacal Wings During Character Change with Iru, a pair of bat wings sprout from Utau's back, making the melody that she sings pull out X Eggs. However, the amount of X-Eggs she can pull out is not large and the owners of these eggs have to hear her sing live. She can also use this Character Change to fly and send out a powerful wave of butterflies to attack. Character Change: Black Diamond During a character change with Dia, a headband with attached diamonds appears on her head, yet in the anime, it just seems like diamond-like objects are at the base of her ponytails. Utau character changes with Dia for the same reason she would character change with Il - to extract X Eggs from their owners, only the power is stronger; the X Egg will appear when they listen to a CD of the music. Character Transformations Lunatic Charm When Utau transforms with Il, she becomes the devil character Lunatic Charm. This represents the rougher, more cunning aspect of her. This transformation first appears in Episode 22 of the anime. Appearance: As Lunatic Charm, Utau has the appearance of a demon; wearing a red dress that puffs out at the bottom like a umbrella, that has small black stripes running down it, and a bat shape on the top. Utau also has bat wings in her hair, and large, long red boots. Around her neck is a bat-shaped choker attached with a silver cross. She also has bat wings on her back. Abilities: Her special move is Nightmare Lorelei, with it she sends out a massive wave of butterflies at her enemies. She can also use the Nightmare Trident (Ririn Trident/Lilin Trident) to fight her opponents. Dark Jewel With help from the Humpty Lock, Utau is able to transform with the X-Character Dia and become Dark Jewel. However, because she is not Dia's owner, the transformation drains a lot of her energy and thus, does not last long. This represents her readiness and determination to not lose. Dark Jewel first appears and in Episode 29 of the anime and chapter 18 in the manga. Appearance: In appearance, she wears a headband with a diamond attached to either side of her ponytails, a black choker with a diamond attached on the left, long black fish-net stockings, a pair of black boots, a pair of long purple gloves, a pair of mini indigo shorts, and a indigo top with a diamond cutout shape at the back and two long "tails". Abilities: While in this form, she can use two special moves called Shining Black and Glitter Particle Seraphic Charm Utau becomes the angelic Seraphic Charm when she transforms with Eru. This represents her desire to touch people's hearts by singing and her desire to sing. She first transforms into Seraphic Charm in Chapter 26 of the manga and Episode 43 of the anime. Appearance: In this form, she wears a pink tutu and has pink ribbons and white cloths attached around her arms and legs. She also wears ballet shoes, angel-wing shaped hair clips attached to her hair and a pair of angel wings. She has the appearance of a ballerina. Abilities: Her default technique is Angel Cradle, which allows her to purify X-Eggs and X-Characters with her gentle song and feathers. In Chapter 36 of the manga and Episode 99 of the anime, she aids Amu and the others in Ikuto's rescuing mission and uses a new attack against a black X-energy dog called White Wing. This works by sending a hurl of white feathers toward her opponents to immobilize them. Relationships Family *'Ikuto Tsukiyomi:' Utau is actually Ikuto's younger sister, named Utau Tsukiyomi. For some time Utau was deeply infatuated with him, but her feelings were unrequited. In the first Encore chapter, Utau reflects on this a bit and how it used to be the "best thing ever", but now Ikuto had moved on and that is how she is lonely now. It can be assumed after Utau's self-reflection that she has overcome her brother-complex. *'Kazuomi Hoshina: '''Utau and Ikuto's stepfather. *'Aruto Tsukiyomi:' Ikuto and Utau's father. *'Souko Hoshina:' Ikuto and Utau's mother. Love Life *'Kukai Souma: Kukai and Utau shared the same competitive personality. The two of them have had a ramen eating competition in both the anime and the manga. In the anime, when her new song comes out, Kukai comes to see her, saying she mentioned it to him the last time they were together, causing El, Rima, and Yaya to suspect something.The first Encore chapter is mostly dedicated to their relationship, how it came to be, and Kukai kissing Utau! In the final chapter of ''Encore ''Kukai gets jealous when Utau mentions Ikuto being back to Amu and drags her off. Utau asks him if he is jealous and he says no while blushing. Utau tells him "There's only one person I like right now and it's not Ikuto." When you see their shugo charas talking near them you see Kukai and Utau kissing in the background. *Ikuto Tsukiyomi' : Utau is very attracted to Ikuto and becomes extremly jealous of Amu because he shows an interest in her. It's shown that Utau does have a stronger bond then brother and sister because on Episode 29 She forecefully kisses him twice. However Ikuto told her to stop because they are sibling's which show's that Ikuto views Utau only as a sister and has never really returned her feelings. Friendships *[http://shugochara.wikia.com/wiki/Amu_Hinamori '''Amu Hinamori']: When Utau was still working for Easter, she considered Amu a rival she won't lose to, mostly because she is jealous of how much attention her brother, Ikuto pays to her. Throughout the first half of the series, the two continue to be rivals and even kept one of each other's Guardian Characters. Utau kept X-Dia, Amu kept El. After Utau returned to good, she and Amu grew closer to each other. Also at episode episode 121, after Utau went back to the studio,Il and El made them "best friends." *'Tadase Hotori :' Tadase used to play with Utau and Ikuto in the past, and called Utau as 'Utan', But when Ikuto and Utau had join Easter, they became enemies. But now, they have regained their sister-and-brother relationship back. *'Yaya Yuiki:' In the final battle against Easter, Yaya and Utau fight against the X-Egg energy,vEaster-created dog together, starting a friendship between them because they are both "little sister" types. Colleagues *'Yukari Sanjo:' Yukari is Utau's manager, they have been together ever since Utau's debut. They eventually leave Easter Company and form an independent recording company: Sanjo Productions. Gallery F95263bf64119002de54fb2866b09aec1225413897 full (1).gif|Lunatic Charm Transformation DarkJewel.gif|Dark Jewel transformation File:SeraphicCharm-1.gif|Seraphic Charm Transformation File:Hoshina-Utau-hoshina-utau-8578825-427-500.jpg|Utau Chibi thumbnailCA550G04.jpg|Utau and Il elorelei-1.gif|Utau Hoshina Lunatic Charm Night Mare Lorelai Images (3).jpg 08favoritemascot.png|Eru X-dia (2).png utau_hoshina_seraphic_charm_by_black_rock_shooter19-d336wwo.jpg|Seraphic Charm heartful song.jpg|Heartful Song Blackdiamond1.png|Black Diamond Meikyubutterflymizukinana.jpg|Meikyuu Butterfly utau.JPG utau5.PNG|Glorious Sunshine vlcsnap-175845.png utau.png|Dark Jewel a86.jpg|Utau and Kukai Trivia *The word "Utau", from Utau's first name, in Japanese means "to sing". *The word "Hoshi", from Utau's last name, in Japanese means "star". *Utau's guardian characters' names are from what they are: like IL devIL and EL angEL *Utau's name is also a japanese voice synthesizer similar to vocaloid. *While Character transforming, Utau says 'Watashi no kokoro, anrokku!' like Rima. *Utau also does not seem to need the Humpty Lock or the Dumpty Key to Character Transform. See also *Easter Company *Ikuto Tsukiyomi *Sanjo Productions *Amu Hinamori *Tadase Hotori *Yukari Sanjo *Meikyuu Butterfly *Black Diamond *Shugo Chara Eggs *List of Utau Outfits *Kukai Souma *Notices H H H H Category:Shugo Chara! characters